


one lover worthy (of him)

by my_infinite_variety



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bruises, Dom Arthur, Dominance, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Arthur, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex mentioned, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Uther Is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: Even with Merlin out of sight, Arthur can't help but remember.





	one lover worthy (of him)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hozier's "Run"  
The original lyrics are:  
"But in all the world  
There is one lover worthy of her  
With as many souls claimed as she"

When Arthur sits next to his father at dinner, hand curled around his goblet and lips curled in to a smile, he thinks of thin fingers and lovely bruises on pale skin.

He thinks of how Uther doesn’t know that the hands pouring his son wine were bound to his throne mere hours ago, the lips murmuring a meek “yes, sire” used to expelling strangled moans in the darkness of the prince’s chamber.

He thinks of soft smiles and dark hair on clean pillows, of red lips and blunt fingernails in his back, giving him crescent marks against his shoulder blades and a pleased grin. 

What he can’t keep from his mind is the sound of a voice begging for more, the symphony of his name turned into something more when released from a willing, pleading mouth.

He sits deeper in his chair, quirks his lips, raises his goblet, and thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
